Love Hurts
by lovely12
Summary: It started right after 3X06. What if it all get messed up and Blair runs away? Chapter 1 is up.Please review. I need it to decide on my chapter 2. Thanks! Its mainly about Chuck and Blair.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fic. Please review but please be gentle too.. This is my first story ever written in my whole life. I'm so much a fan of Chuck and Blair. I hope you'll enjoy this.

This is based on the TV movie series GG.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character.

Its start after 3X06

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter 1**

She was restless, waiting for a certain call the whole day. She has called him, but the call went on voice mail. It's past midnight and he hasn't returned any of my messages. She hesitantly picked up her phone from the side table. It took her seconds before redialing his number. Anxiously waiting for the other line to pick up, until she heard the it again..Click.. it went to voicemail. Holding her breathe for awhile she decided to leave a message for him…again.

"_Chuck It's me..again.."_ sighs trying to control her emotions.

"_I have been calling and texting you. I believe your meeting has ended since it's already past midnight-"_ Pause

"_I'm so sorry Chuck.."_ her voice is breaking no matter how hard she try to control it.

"_I never meant to hurt you. I know I made I mistake, it won't happen again. Please talk to me" _Pause

"_I respect you more than anybody…please…I love you, call me please.."_ And before she breaks into her sobs she ended the call.

She can't stop her tears from falling down. She made a mistake and she's now suffering the consequences of her action. Lily was right I should have asked Chuck's help, he wouldn't say no. He doesn't say no to me, he will do everything for me to be happy. It's just that it has been so hard for her, being new at NYU and being ignored. It really matter to her, they think it's pathetic, it's not.. For me, it means everything.. being in control. But now, everything means nothing. All that matter is his forgiveness, their relationship and their love for each other. But it's as if she's losing him… he's drifting away…by the way he looked that night and this morning, he is drifting from me. If he's going to leave her, she'll definitely **die**. He is her life source, the idea of him leaving her is making her chest tighten, her heart breaking into pieces. And she knows she won't be able to love another man because she has given her heart to him, to Chuck Bass. With these thoughts she fell deep into her dreams with tears on her doleful eyes.

* * *

Vdw-Bass-Humphrey Penthouse

C: _How could she do that to me sis?_ (pain and disappointment visible on his voice)

S: _I don't know, but you know that she's having a hard time adapting to her new environment. I mean college can be so cruel._

C: _She should have come to me and asked for my help..she knows I won't say no to her._

S: _Yes she knows that, but you know her, sometimes she gets too excited of her plan of bitchiness. But she's sorry and she really is sorry. She have learn her lesson, so why not talk to her.. I think it's about time. It's just a kiss that doesn't mean anything right?_

C: _Serena. The kiss is not the issue here. The issue is her lying to me, manipulating me and using me when she knows that of all people she can count on me._

S: _You're right. But try to understand she is going through an ordeal. Don't let this tear you both apart. This relationship which you fought so hard. She has learned her lesson and I'm sure have suffered enough. Think about it Chuck._

C: _I will. But not now. I have so much in mind. Thanks anyway sis._

S: _Anytime Chuck_.

* * *

It has been 2 days and Chuck hasn't call or text her back. She can't function properly. She can't eat well, and even if she eat, she's having the urge to do it again.. no.. she can do it again. She is fighting it she's over that "episode" of her life. She won't go back. She can't go back. But with her situation remain unresolved she may go back… Pushing away the thought she reached for her phone inside her Chanel bag and started to type her message..

**S, Can we meet please? I know you're busy, but please spare me your time. –**_** B**_(Less than five minutes she heard her phone ring

**Of course we can..B I'll meet you in ten at your fave coffee shop. Love you XO **_**- S**_

**Thank you- **_**B**_

At the coffee shop

B_: "Thank you for seeing me, S."_ (hugs Serena so tightly as S hugs her back) _"I'm so sorry."_ ( she whisper to her)

S: _"Hey, you don't have to say sorry to me B"._ (As Serena pulls back and look at her BFF deep brown, doe eyes that is glistening with tears) _"Oh! B you're hurting.. Can I say that he hasn't called you?"_

B: ( nods as the tears starts to fall from her eyes) "_Not even a text. And for two days if I may say.. S, I made a mistake and I'm really so sorry for what I have done." _

S: "_I know. I've told him about that—"_ (interrupted)

B: _"You've talked to him? When? What did he say?...... Am I-I'm losing him?"_ ( with her last question she bows her head to hide her face because more tears are falling from her eyes and people may start to look at her)

S: _"No B! Don't say that.. After your supposedly "toast", he appeared at our penthouse. Honestly B, he was in pain and disappointed for what you have done… he said it's not about the kiss, but…"_

B: _"But what?"_

S: _"It's you. Your manipulations. I myself be can't believe that you've done that to him. I know that you know that Chuck will do anything for you, but why settle to your scheme?"_

B: (looks straight at her BFF's blue eyes) _"I don't know S… maybe I'm really just a bad person…It's a mistake and if only I can turn back time will not do that to him… S, I can feel it I'm losing him…"_(She whisper with pain evident in her voice)

S: _"You're not a bad person B… everybody make a mistake, and this one is yours, stop thinking you're losing him. Remember you're Chuck&Blair, Blair&Chuck."_ (smiles at her BFF to give assurance and to lighten the pain of her beloved best friend) _"He will call, it just took him so long to lick his own wounds."_

B: ( she tries to smile) "_I hope you're right S…Thank you."_

S: (Hugs her BFF tightly) _"You're welcome. You're strong as well as you're love for each other."_

All she can do is hug her best friend tightly as if getting some strength she needed to overcome this ordeal. With another tears falling down to her cheeks she wished that her blonde best friend is right and everything will be back to normal.

* * *

**Two days? You haven't talked to her in two days?**_**- S**_

**Hello to you too… Well sis I have been pre occupied about the business expansion in Australia.**_**- C**_

**You mean that's more important than your current situation with your girlfriend? **_**– S**_

**I believe you have talked to her, I've sent her flowers before I left for Australia saying that I'll talk to her when I come back from my business trip.**_**- C**_

**Apparently, Chuck she didn't get any of your flowers! **_**– S**_

**What do you mean? I've sent her favorite White Tulips, white meaning peace offering if I may say**_**- C**_

**Chuck believe me when I say she didn't receive you're peace offering. Judging by her look.**_**.- S**_

**What look? How is she?**_**- C**_

**She look pale Chuck as in pale. I don't want to conclude because I know she's past that episode and she's healed. But.. she's pale like before when she's still making herself sick. I'm worried Chuck. She's in pain.**_** – S**_

**What??? Don't worry my plane will land in a half an hour. I'll go straight to her. You're wrong S, she's not making her sick again. She can't. She promised it to me.**_**- C**_

**I really hope I'm wrong Chuck and you're right. **_**– S**_

No. S is wrong she can't be making herself sick again. She promised. He is now anxious to get off the plane and go to her.. his beloved Blair. Yes, she must have hurt him but he can't let her drift away from me. But still no matter how he remind himself that she's sorry for her mistake he can't forget that he was betrayed by the woman he…….. loves.

**TBC…**

**A/N**: Please review but please be gentle. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Sorry it took me so loooooooooooooooong for an update! Please read and review! (cross fingers) please don't hate me! J**

**I don't own GG.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Her talk with Serena did not make her feel any better. Now sitting on her bathroom floor, everything is spinning. All she can do is to cry silently, she feels so drained physically, mentally ant most of all emotionally. She did it again, she broke the promise but she can't help it she really feels like throwing up, the worst part is there's nothing in her stomach. After throwing up for like thirty minutes she's too weak to notice her surroundings.

There's loud gasp, but she did not notice until Dorota came to her trying to lift her pale limp body away from the cold floor and white porcelain bowl she was clinging to.

**Dorota: Ms. Blair what happened to you? (The she saw her employers\ beloved daughter-like face. Her eyes full of sorrow and silently crying. The tears just kept on falling) Ms. Blair I hate to see you like this. You don't eat, no drink, no sleep just cry and cry. I am going to kill that Chucker!**

As if saying the magic word, Blair lifts up her head looking around trying to see if the love of her life is around. But then realize it was only her Dorota who's there to pick her up.

**Dorota: Ms. Blair why you make yourself sick again? **

**Blair: No.. no.. I didn't want to to... but i can't stop it. I swear Dorota I did not make myself sick again. Please believe me. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... **(her voice is pleading, soft and weak she continues to cry)

**Dorota**: (Looks at her Blair lovingly and worried at the same time)** I believe you.. Don't cry now, you not be sorry. Dorota is here. I shall make soup and you eat and be healthy okay?**

She just nods and allow Dorota take her to her bed to tuck in. But everything is still spinning. For the past three days she has been having the urge to throw up, she also feels nauseas every morning but today it has been all day. The effect of not eating, how can she eat when all she can think about is how bad of a person she is? She is so disgusted with herself, manipulating the love of her life most of all breaking his trust and disrespecting their love. No wonder Chuck despised her so much. With all of those thoughts she cried harder and fell asleep.

After 10 minutes Dorota woke her up and force to feed her with some soup, after a couple of spoons she can't eat anymore. She feels dizzy again and having the urge to threw up again.

**Dorota: Sleep Ms. Blair, please. You need to rest.**

**Blair: Can I have some of Mom's sleeping pills?**

**Dorota: Okay if it will help you sleep and have some good rest. I go get it. Ms. Blair I know Mr. Chuck will come around he loves you.**

**Blair: I hope so Dorota... I'll be so lost without him... **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

He's never run before the way he's running now. There has been a road accident than cause a traffic on his way to Blair's penthouse. After talking to Serena he made call to get Bass jet ready, after a long hours of waiting he landed New York to be welcomed by the traffic. He cannot wait any minute to be with the love of his life. He has to make sure she's alright. He cannot forgive himself if something happens to Blair. She had apologized so many times and he knew that she was really sorry for what she did. How can he be so dense not to forgive her fully when he had done so much more to her and she always forgive him well after some punishment of course but still she always gives her sincere forgiveness. After running four blocks he finally reached her place and went directly to the elevator.

.

.

.

She woke up with a terrible abdominal pain. She weakly tried to get up there something wet and painful between her legs. She struggle to reach for her side lamp once the light is on she saw blood streaming down her thighs. She wanted to scream but can't find her voice. All she did was cry and look at her hands with blood and her thighs covered with blood too. When she heard the elevator ding signalling someone's around then finally she was able to cry for help.

Once the elevator opens to the Waldorf penthouse he was welcomed by cry for help. Suddenly he got more sweaty and nervous realizing its Blair's cry.

.

.

.

**Blair: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Dooooroootaaa...Help! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh help! Mom! Dorota! Bloo...blood**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He run to the stairs and barge to Blair's room only to be shaken by the sight that he saw. Then she looked up sensing someone came for her. She couldn't believe what she's seeing by her door. Chuck!

Finally finding his feet and his adrenaline rising again seeing Blair with blood he forced himself to stay calm even though he's so scared. Scared for Blair. Scared that it could have been too late for him. He run to Blair.

**Chuck: Blair I'm here. I'm sorry! What happened? We need to get to the hospital asap. I will carry you please calm down now I'm here now. **(he manage to say those words to Blair while peppering her face with kisses and lifting her up her bed)

**Blair: Chu...ck you're here **(she faintly smiled at him and sobs harder then suddenly she fainted)

**Chuck: Blair? Please wake up! We'll get you to the doctor... please Blair stay with me**. (he kept repeating while going down the stairs)** DOROTA!**

Dorota came running from the service elevator

**Dorota: Mr. Chuck! Ms. BLAIR! What happened?**

**Chuck: No time for chitt-chatt now call Arthur and my assistant NOW! I need the car and I need them to clear the way! ASAP!**

**_tbc_**


End file.
